Kokoro No Bakemono
by Sanctuary Angellete
Summary: Rogues have made there way inside the gates of Konoha, carrying a deadly virus meant to force demons out of their hosts.Now the gates are locked and no one can get in or out and the virus is starting to spread.Can the cure be found in time?Gaalee NejiNaru


**Summary**: A diminutive group of men, assumed to be rogue ninjas, have infiltrated Konoha, carrying an virus meant for demon containers. The infection's purpose: To force the demons out of their hosts. Their targets: The Kazekage, Gaara; Uzumaki Naruto. GaaLee NejiNaru.

**Kokoro No Bakemono**

**Prologue**

"Sir? I have a report."

"Hm? Nani?"

It was deep in the vast forest between the villages of Suna and Konoha. A group of no more than 3 men, gathered together, most likely camping…or plotting. The fourth man, the spy, jumping down from the treetops and landed beside the leader of the group. None of them could be seen, for the tree's thick foliage and the massive umbrage made sure of that.

The spy replied, "The Kazekage is heading towards Konoha. He's not traveling alone, however, he should reach the village within an hour."

"He's not traveling alone? I assume that he's with his siblings then?"

"Hai."

The man responded with a deep chuckle, "So we'll have two demon containers in the same village eh? Killing two birds with one stone then?"

A smirk crossed the leaders face, turning to his underlings, he said, "We will move at midnight. Our goal is to capture the demons without fail. Is that clear?"

"Hai sir!"

The four males disappeared in one quick leap. The only reminder of their previous presence was the heavy stench of disaster and misery, left to linger in the air.

**Welcome Back**

"I'm going to do 250 push ups!" A certain green clad shinobi shouted to himself with the expression of true determination plastered on his face, "If I can't, then I'll do 500 sit ups!"

"Oi! Fuzzy brows!" Lee stopped and stared over to the source of the voice, "You've been at it for two hours already!"

"Oh Naruto, I forgot you were here with me!" Lee stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow. Naruto sweat dropped.

The sun was beginning to set in Konoha and dusk was quickly approaching. Lee looked up at the sky and quessed it was about 7 or 8 pm. He and Naruto had been training for what seemed like forever… well to Naruto anyway.

"B-but…"

"Fuzzybrows, I'm hungry!!" Naruto whined, flopping down on the grassy floors lazily, "And besides, Neji is paying for my ramen!"

Rock Lee, now 18 years old, glared down at Naruto, "You're so lazy! Don't you know hardwork pays off everytime?"

Naruto snorted, "Says you! I'm not the one that kills himself for the whole day doing impossible excersives!"

Lee grumbled, and glanced down at Naruto.

"Alright fine! But you'd better start working hard or you'll never…"

"Yeah yeah yeah! You sound just like like Tsunade baa-chan and Ero-sannin dattebayo!"

"Well I'm only telling the…"

"Would you two stop it?" came a deep voice causing both ninjas to turn. Standing there in all of his glory was Hyugga Neji, his milky white orbs looked at both of them with an amused glint in them, "You guys were supposed to meet me at Ichiraku's an hour ago to eat ramen remember?"

Naruto glared up at Lee, "I told you so…"

Lee rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously, "Ah sumimasen."

Neji shook his head, "Don't be You should be saying that to Tsunade-sama. She's been asking for you for about an hour now."

Lee froze, "S-she has?"

Neji nodded, "She's not very pleased and she says that it's a very important matter that needs to be discussed immediately."

Lee gulped. He always seemed to be the last one too know when the Hokage called him. He sometimes missed his weekly medical examination due to his rough training. "I'm leaving then," Lee said, breaking off into a sprint, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay!" Naruto called after him but the blue beast of Konoha had already been far out of hearing range by the time he opened his mouth.

Neji sighed, holding out his hand to help Naruto up, "You know he's right. You are kind of lazy."

Naruto pouted, allowing the Hyugga prodigy to help him to his feet, "You don't have to be so blunt about it."

Neji laughed, "I can't believe you were able to use blunt in an accurate sentence…"

Naruto sneered, "You're so mean!"

Neji laughed again, "Yes yes I know. Now let's get some ramen. They're serving you're favorite."

"Pork ramen?" Naruto grinned, skipping forward, "You know me too well Hyugga."

----------------

"Ah…Tsunade-sama. Gomen-ne, I had been sleeping and… no that's not it. Anou…Tsunade-sama… I was at the ramen stand the whole time…with Naruto…ack! I don't even believe that…" Rock Lee muttered to himself, climbing the flight of stairs that lead to the Hokage's office. He was currently thinking of excuses to tell the current Hokage.

"I got it! Tsunade-sama, I couldn't have possibly heard that you were looking for me. I was at my house…for the whole day…alone…" He said thinking about the excuse he had just made, "Okay that's just stupid. That doesn't even sound like something I'd do."

Lee stopped when he realized that he was only a few feet away from reaching the office. He knew Tsunade hated tardiness and it was something he often did when she needed him.

He took breath, getting ready to approach the door but found that his confidence has left him. He could feel the woman's glare from behind the door, angry and full of pure unleashed wrath.

"Hell hath no furry…" he gulped then raised a shaky hand to the door to knock but it came out to be nothing more than a soft tap.

Lee pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck, laughing nervously, "Heh… looks like she isn't there…"

"Lee…" Came a sudden voice from the green clad ninja, obviously caught off guard.

"Eep! Sumimasen Tsunade-sama!!" Shouted Lee, jumping into the nearest corner and, seemingly, putting himself into time-out, " Excuse my tardiness. A thousand apologies Tsunade……SAMA! Oh no! I forgot the formality! Gomen! I must be the worst ninja that was ever born in Konoha. Forgive me! I-"

"Lee," came the voice again, and it was only then that Lee realized it wasn't Tsunade's voice. Slowly looking up from his 'time-out corner' he looked up into aquamarine orbs outlined with black. Lee blinked a few times, slowly standing up, "G…Gaara?"

The other starred up at the green clad ninja before responding, "Konbanwa."

Lee did a double take before his face changed from shook to happiness, "GAARA!"

The red head didn't even see what hit him. His eyes widened as Lee pulled him into a bear hug, spinning around slightly. Lee was obviously happy to see Gaara.

"Lee…you're crushing me…" Gaara gasped out.

"Oh gomen!" Lee gasped, letting the smaller male go and placing him gently back on his feet, "Hey, did you loose weight?"

Gaara looked different. No…that was an understatement. He almost looked like a different person. If it wasn't from the Ai kanji on his forehead and his signature darkened rings of insomnia around his eyes, he wouldn't have recognized him.

Of course, the sand shinobi had gotten taller but he was still shorter than Lee. His hair had grown out and brushed his shoulders and his build was…lithe and slender, almost feminine. His once pale skin had gain some color, giving a somewhat tanned appearance. Not to mention his gourd was missing.

"Ah it's good to see you," Lee said, placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders, "How many years has it been? Four…no…five years! You look great!"

Gaara looked blankly up at Lee, giving another slow blink, "You didn't change much…"

Lee sweat dropped, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Business."

"Eh? What do you…"

"ROCK LEE!"

Lee cringed, "This cant be good…"

Lee turned to see a certain blonde Hokage, standing in the doorway of her office. Her haze orbs bore into his dark brown ones with utmost disappointment and disapproval.

Lee let go of Gaara and bowed numerous times, "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Just as long as you came, I guess it's alright, but stop being late!"

Lee smiled apologetically, "Arigato Tsunade-sama."

"Anyway, come into my office."

----------------

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said happily before devouring his first bowl of ramen. (Poor Neji…doesn't even know what he's in for…)

"Why do you like that stuff so much?" Neji asked the blonde with slight interest.

"Do you need a reason to love ramen?"

Neji shrugged, "I don't know but I know it's not good to have too much of a good thing."

Naruto sighed, "You're so boring. Well, if you don't like ramen, what do you like?"

Neji pondered for a second, "Hmm…onigiri."

"Onigiri? That's just a rice ball."

"Yeah but it comes in flavors too, just like ramen."

"Hmph, I guess…but ramen is way better."

"You wont be saying that when you try Hinata's onigiri," Neji said in a challenging tone.

"Oh yeah well…well ramen's still better!"

Neji chuckled, "You wanna bet on that kitsune?"

Naruto snorted, slamming his fist down, "You're on!"

Neji opened his mouth to reply when a strange feeling came over him. He quickly turned, glancing through the small flaps of the ramen stand to see a figure quickly passing by, obviously spying.

"Neji? Daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked.

"Neji turned back to the blonde, giving him a reassuring smile, "Hai. I thought I just saw something."

It wasn't just that, Neji thought. It was the feeling…no, the heinous stench of misery that had followed.

----------------

"What's the mission Tsunade-sama?" Lee asked, standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Lee stood proudly with the straightest posture he could muster.

Gaara stood beside Lee. His thoughts obviously elsewhere.

"Lee, I am giving you a very important mission," She answered, her voice serious, "I want you to protect the Kazekage."

Lee blinked rapidly. Wasn't he…not fit for the job? Shouldn't a jounin or someone of higher rank take the job? He couldn't even keep a simple monthly check up for Kami's sake!

Lee frowned slightly, looking at the floor, "B-but Tsunade-sama…"

"I trust you Lee," She said abruptly, causing Lee's head to snap up, "You have more ambition and determination for the job than anyone I know and besides, no one is available to take the job."

Lee's eyes watered, holding is clenched fist before him and looking up at the ceiling as if a beautiful angel had been floating down before him, "Arigato Tsunade-sama! So…uh…where is the Kazekage? Am I supposed to go to Suna because I can pack and make it there by tomorrow evening or…"

"No need Lee," She said, cutting him off, "He's already here."

"Really? Where is he?"

Tsunade blinked and pointed a lazy finger to the red headed male to Lee's right. Lee turned his head slightly, looking down into Gaara's darkly ringed eyes.

…..Silence…

Lee did a triple take.

"Nani?!?" The genius of hard work yelled, "You- You're the Kazekage Gaara-kun…uh Gaara-sama?"

Gaara had taken a brief expression of shook before releasing a sigh, "You're so loud. I would've thought that you'd keep up with the politics a little. I've been Kazekage for almost two years now."

"No way! Congratulations!" Lee shouted, taking Gaara's hand and shaking it, "No one tells me anything anymore."

A flicker of amusement crossed Gaara's face but quickly disappeared, "Thanks…although you are kind of late."

"Hehehe…"

Tsunade interrupted, "Lee-kun?"

"H-hai?"

"Remember protect the Kazekage with your own life. Is that understood?"

"Hai ma'am!" Lee said before he left the room, Gaara right behind him. As they left the building, Gaara was greeted by nearly everyone who laid eyes on him. He politely waved at the greeting, not in the mood to talk. And to think Gaara was really that popular…

'Almost everyone knew and **no** **one** bothered to tell me…' He thought sadly.

"So what brings you Konoha Gaara-sama?" Lee asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Let's not be formal. People call me all the time and I'm sickened by it, "Gaara said, walking up along side Lee and crossing his arms over his chest, a habit he couldn't seem to get rid of.

Lee paused, thinking about his words before nodding, "Understood."

"And as for your question, I'm investigating a few mysterious deaths within Suna. It seems that the victims were in well condition and health before they died. Not only that, but there has been a foul odor around the village. Something that I…"

Gaara temporarily looked up at Lee, and then looked away, "…I should, more than anyone, know about."

Lee blinked down at Gaara, wondering what Gaara meant, "W-what kind of odor?"

Gaara paused in his answer, "The odor…of death."

Lee flinched, "Oh…"

Lee couldn't stand the word. He had come face to face with the grim reaper many times in his life, mostly in his younger years. He also came face to face with the 'old' Gaara; the blood thirsty, murderous Gaara. That was, in his opinion, worst than facing Mr. Death himself. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up such devastating memories…for him or Gaara.

"But the odor has lifted and the threat is moving. I fear that…it's heading for Konoha so… that's why I'm here."

"Ah…souka" Lee said in understanding then stopped and turned to face the shorter male, "Did Temari and Kankuro come with you?"

Gaara nodded, "They're at the temporary apartment near the Hokage's office. We had a long trip so they should be resting now," Gaara said, stopping also.

"What about you?"

"……I don't sleep."

There was a silence as they both stared at each other, amongst the slightly crowded streets and dimly lit street lights. The hum of voices gave way to the silence.

"What do you mean?" Lee finally asked.

"Just what I said. I. Don't. Sleep."

"But why?"

"……" his eyes closed momentarily, as if carefully selecting his words.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Because if I do… something bad will happen…"

'Something…bad?' Lee thought…still confused.

Lee decided that now was a good time to change the subject. He didn't want to keep discussing about the negatives with Gaara. He placed a hand on the sand nin's shoulder, earning an awkward look.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Gaara stared at Lee with a look that practically said, 'where did that come from?'

"Come on. I know a place that serves that best Ramen in the world."

"Ra-men?" Gaara responded, tilting his head to the right in curiosity

'He looks like a child.' Lee noted smiling.

"You…don't know what Ramen is?" Lee asked, looking down at the red head, his eyebrows were raised in slight awe.

Gaara shook his head slowly, causing the 'blue beast of Konoha' to sweat drop, "You're lucky I'm not Naruto…"

Gaara blinked again, "Hm?"

----------------

Gaara looked down at the bowl of steaming noodles before him as if it were a pocket sized alien in front of him. He had asked for a simple bowl of chicken ramen but he wasn't sure what he should make of it. He turned briefly to Lee who was slurping the noodles down like some sort of beast. Lee looked up at him, giving him a friendly smile.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that…" Gaara trailed off as his attention turned to the bowl of foreign goods once again, "It's just so… I don't know...it's…"

Lee chuckled, "What, you want me to feed it to you?"

Gaara scowled at the older man beside him, "I am no child."

Lee laughed, "That's the spirit! Now try it; it's not bad."

Gaara sighed, picking up his chopsticks; he snapped them evenly and used them to scoop up a sufficient amount of noodles before eating them. A flicker of broth flew onto his nose.

"Well?" Lee asked, successfully holding back a fit of laughter.

"It's…okay." He replied simply, wiping the broth from his face.

"Yo kata. So anyway, I have a few questions for you."

Gaara glanced at Lee from the corner of his eyes, "Nani?"

Lee shivered at the cold gesture, "W-well anou… how come you're not carrying your gourd anymore?"

Gaara turned slowly to Lee, "Do I need your permission?"

Lee flailed his arms in defense, "No no! You misunderstand! I-I meant the last time I saw you, you always wore it so I was…just wondering…"

Gaara blinked slowly, turning his attention back to the bowl of steaming ramen that sat before him, "The Kazekage shouldn't rely on just one technique, especially when fighting the same opponent twice. People can find your weaknesses easier that way."

Lee crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in agreement, "Ah, true. So does that mean you're using a new fighting style?"

"You could say that," Gaara say, slurping down some more ramen and trying to avoid broth splashing in his face again, "I still use the sand though but if I were ever in a situation where I cant use it, then I'll use my new style. You can think of it as a type of backup."

Lee was clearly impressed, "Sugoi. Can you show me?"

Gaara turned to Lee as if he had grown another head, "That's ridiculous…"

Lee pouted, "Why not? I know I probably won't be able to beat you but I would like to at least try."

Gaara eyed the other careful, as if searching for an encrypted emotion. Gaara's stare was intense but Lee would not be intimidated. He sent back the same stare, trying to equally match the Gaara's. After, what seemed like forever of uncomfortable silence, Gaara broke the gaze and snorted, "No."

Lee opened his mouth to protest but Gaara beat him to the punch, "Maybe another time. I just arrived here today remember?"

Lee laughed nervously, scratching his temple, "R-right. Heh…my bad."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "We should be heading back. Temari is probably worrying about me. I was supposed to come straight back after the meeting with Tsunade-sama."

Lee sweat dropped, "…How come you didn't say that before?"

----------------

"Takashima-sama?" said the figure, cloaked in black, making him blend in with the darkness of the woods. It was the spy of the group, "Shukaku and Kyubbi are both heading for the center of town, probably headed for the Hokage's office."

"The Hokage huh?" said the now named Takashima, the leader of the group, "That could put a damper on things. We might have to wait until everyone's asleep. But we must be patient… we are here to claim what is rightfully ours anyway."

TBC…


End file.
